Bibliography of World War I
List of World War I books is an annotated bibliography using APA style citations of a selection of the most useful books on World War I as selected by the editors. See also *Bibliography of Canadian military history *Bibliography of United States military history *List of books on military executions in World War I References * Ellis, Robert, John, and Mike Cox. The World War I Databook: The Essential Facts and Figures for All the Combatants (2002) * Esposito, Vincent J. The West Point Atlas of American Wars: 1900-1918 (1997) despite the title covers entire war; online maps from this atlas * Higham, Robin and Dennis E. Showalter, eds. Researching World War I: A Handbook (2003), highly detailed historiography, stressing military themes; annotates over 1000 books * March, Francis Andrew and Richard Joseph Beamish History of the World War: An Authentic Narrative of the World's Greatest War (1919), popular contemporary history. http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/18993 * Paxson, Frederic Logan et al. War cyclopedia: a handbook for ready reference on the great war (1918) online edition * * Tucker, Spencer, ed. The Encyclopedia of World War I: A Political, Social, and Military History (5 vol 2005), online at eBook.com, the most detailed reference source; articles by specialists cover all aspects of the war * Tucker, Spencer, ed. European Powers in the First World War: An Encyclopedia (1999) * Winter, Jay, and Antoine Prost. The Great War in History (2005), historiography, stress on social and economic themes Overviews * Carver, Field Marshal Lord. War Lords. (1976) Includes brief bios of Hamilton, Foch, Haig, von Falkenhayn * Cruttwell, C. R. M. F. A History of the Great War, 1914-1918 (1934), general military history * Evans, David. Teach yourself— the First World War. (Hodder Arnold, 2004) * Falls, Cyril. The Great War (1960), general military history * Halpern, Paul G. A Naval History of World War I(1995) * * * Herwig, Holger H. The First World War: Germany and Austria-Hungary 1914-1918 (1996) * Howard, Michael. The First World War: A Very Short Introduction (2007), by a leading historian excerpt and text search * Hubatsch, Walther. Germany and the Central Powers in the World War, 1914-1918 (1963) * * * * Morrow Jr., John H.. The Great War: An Imperial History (2003), covers British Empire excerpt and text search * * Robbins, Keith. The First World War (1993), very short overview * Stevenson, David. Cataclysm: The First World War As Political Tragedy (2004) major reinterpretation, 560pp * Stokesbury, James. A Short History of World War I (1981) * Strachan, Hew. The First World War: Volume I: To Arms (2004): the major scholarly synthesis. Thorough coverage of 1914; Also: The First World War (2004): a 385pp version of his multivolume history * Winter, J. M. The Experience of World War I (2nd ed 2005), topical essays; well illustrated Causes and diplomacy * Albertini, Luigi. The Origins of the War of 1914. New updated edition with an introduction by Samuel R. Williamson. 3-vol. paperback set (New York: Enigma Books, 2005) ISBN 1-929631-26-X * Barnes, Harry Elmer. The Genesis Of The World War (1968) * Chakraborty, Kaushik. Relocating the Origins of the First World War: Imperialism, Finance, Capital, Socialism, Nationalism, Power Rivalry, War Aims and War Guilt or Kriegeschuldfrage (1870-1914) (2008) * Evans, R. J. W. and Hartmut Pogge Von Strandman, eds. The Coming of the First World War (1990), essays by scholars from both sides * Fay, Sidney. The Origins Of The World War (1929) * (original German title "Krieg der Illusionen die deutsche Politik von 1911 - 1914") * (original German title "Griff nach der Weltmacht: Die Kriegzielpolitik des kaiserlichen Deutschland 1914/18") * Fromkin, D. Europe's Last Summer. Who started the Great War in 1914? (2004), popular * Gilpin, Robert. War and Change in World Politics (1981) * Hamilton, Richard F. and Holger H. Herwig. Decisions for War, 1914-1917 (2004) * * Henig, Ruth The Origins of the First World War (2002) * Joll, James. The Origins of the First World War (1984) * Kennedy, Paul M., ed. The War Plans of the Great Powers, 1880-1914. (1979) * Kennedy, Paul M. The Rise of the Anglo-German Antagonism, 1860-1914 (1981) * Knutsen, Torbjørn L. The Rise and Fall of World Orders Manchester University Press, 1999 * Lee, Dwight E. ed. The Outbreak of the First World War: Who Was Responsible? (1958), readings from multiple points of view * McCullough, Edward E. How The First World War Began (1999) * Neilson, Francis. How Diplomats Make War (1916) * Ponting, Clive. Thirteen Days: Diplomacy and Disaster - The Countdown to the Great War (2002) * Stevenson, David. The First World War and International Politics (2005) * Barbara Tuchman. "The Guns of August" (1962) - also published as "August 1914" Forces Allied Forces England * Journey's End (a play) is the story of a few captains in a dugout and how they cope with the stress of life in the trenches. The author (R.C.Sherriff) goes against the syteotype that the typical captains are strong, fearless and shows what life would have really been like. Australia and New Zealand * Bean, C. E. W. Official History Of Australia In The War of 1914-18: Vol 1: The Story Of Anzac: From The Outbreak of War to The End Of The First Phase Of The Gallipoli Campaign May 4, 1915 (1921) * * Davison, Graeme, John Hirst, and Stuart Macintyre, eds. The Oxford Companion to Australian History (2001) online at OUP also excerpt and text search * Pugsley, Christopher. The Anzac Experience: New Zealand, Australia and Empire in the First World War (2004) Canada * Cook, Tim. "Quill and Canon: Writing the Great War in Canada," American Review of Canadian Studies, Vol. 35, 2005 online edition * Dickson, Paul Douglas. A Thoroughly Canadian General: A Biography of General H.D.G. Crerar (2007) excerpt and text search * Granatstein, Jack, and J.M. Hitsman, Broken Promises: A History of Conscription in Canada (1977) * Hunter, Mark C. To Employ and Uplift Them: The Newfoundland Naval Reserve, 1899-1926 (2009) * Milner, Marc. Canadian Military History. Toronto: Copp Clark Putnam, 1993. Includes problems of Canadian recruiting and the 1917 draft crisis (with its problems over Quebec) * Morton, Desmond, and J. L. Granatstein Marching to Armageddon: Canadians and the Great War 1914-1919 (1989) * Vance, Jonathan F. Death So Noble: Memory, Meaning, and the First World War (1997), cultural history; online edition * Wade, Mason. The French Canadians, 1760-1945 (1955), ch 12 * Berton, Pierre. "Marching As To War, Canada's Turbulent Years 1899-1953" (2001), ch 2 * Boyden, Joseph. "Three Day Road" (2005)----- Fiction novel about northern Ontario Cree, in the Canadian Second division, on the front line. India Italy * Page, Thomas N. Italy and the World War, New York, Charles Scribner's Sons, Full Text Available Online (1920) * Thompson, Mark. The White War: Life and Death on the Italian Front, 1915-1919 (2009) excerpt and text search Russia * * Lincoln, W. Bruce. Passage Through Armageddon: The Russians in War and Revolution, 1914-1918 (1986) Africa, South Africa * * * * Miller, Charles. Battle for the Bundu: the First World War in East Africa. New York: Macmillan Publishing Co., 1974. ISBN 0-02-584930-1 United States * Selected photos available online through the Washington State Library's Classics in Washington History collection * Maps available online through the Washington State Office of the Secretary of State's Washington History collection * Beaver, Daniel R. Newton D. Baker and the American War Effort, 1917-1919 (1966) * Chambers, John W., II. To Raise an Army: The Draft Comes to Modern America (1987) * * Hallas, James H. Doughboy War: The American Expeditionary Force in World War I (2000) * Howarth, Stephen. To Shining Sea: A History of the United States Navy, 1775-1991 (1991) * , covers politics & economics & society * Koistinen, Paul. Mobilizing for Modern War: The Political Economy of American Warfare, 1865-1919 * May, Ernest R. The World War & American Isolation 1914-1917 (1966) * Slosson, Preston William. The Great Crusade and after, 1914-1928 (1930). U.S. social history * * Trask, David F. The United States in the Supreme War Council: American War Aims and Inter-Allied Strategy, 1917-1918 (1961) * Venzon, Anne ed. The United States in the First World War: An Encyclopedia (1995) German / Austro–Hungarian forces * * * * * * Homefronts * Grayzel, Susan. Women and the First World War (2002), worldwide coverage * Higham, Robin and Dennis E. Showalter, eds. Researching World War I: A Handbook (2003), 475pp; highly detailed historiography, stressing military themes; annotates over 1000 books—mostly military but many on the homefront; online edition * Horne, John N., ed. A Companion to World War I (2010), 38 essays by leading scholars covering all facets of the war excerpt and text search * Horne, John N. State, Society and Mobilization in Europe during the First World War (2002) * Proctor, Tammy M. Civilians in a World at War, 1914-1918 (2010) 410pp; global coverage excerpt and text search * Stevenson, David. Cataclysm: The First World War as Political Tragedy (2005) 625pp; excerpt and text search * Stevenson, David. With Our Backs to the Wall: Victory and Defeat in 1918 '' (2011) excerpt and text search covers both the homefront and the battlefields for the major powers * Strachen, Hew. ''The First World War (vol 1, 2005) 1225pp; covers the battlefields and chief home fronts in 1914-1917 excerpt and text search * Tucker, Spencer, ed. European Powers in the First World War: An Encyclopedia (1999) excerpt and text search * Tucker, Spencer, ed. The Encyclopedia of World War I: A Political, Social, and Military History (5 vol 2005); the most detailed reference source; articles by specialists cover all aspects of the war **Tucker, Spencer C., ed. World War I: A Student Encyclopedia. 4 vol. ABC-CLIO, 2006. 2454 pp. * Wilson, Trevor. '' The Myriad Faces of War: Britain and the Great War 1914-1918'' (1989) excerpt and text search * Winter, J. M. The Experience of World War I (2006) excerpt and text search *Winter, Jay, and Jean-Louis Robert, eds. Capital Cities at War: Paris, London, Berlin 1914-1919 (2 vol. 1999, 2007), 30 chapters 1200pp; comprehensive coverage by scholars vol 1 excerpt; vol 2 excerpt and text search Economics * Broadberry, Stephen, and Mark Harrison, eds. The Economics of World War I (2005) ISBN 0-521-85212-9. Covers France, Britain, USA, Russia, Italy, Germany, Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman Empire, and the Netherlands, 362pp; excerpt and text search * Ferguson, Niall The Pity of War (1999), cultural and economic themes * Grayzel, Susan. Women and the First World War (2002), worldwide coverage * Hardach, Gerd. The First World War 1914-1918 (1977), economic history of major powers * Howard, N. P. "The Social and Political Consequences of the Allied Food Blockade of Germany, 1918-19," German History, April 1993, Vol. 11 Issue 2, pp 161–188 * Osborne, Eric. Britain's Economic Blockade of Germany, 1914-1919 (2004) * Stevenson, David. With Our Backs to the Wall: Victory and Defeat in 1918 (2011) excerpt and text search, pp 350–438, covers major countries * Stubbs, Kevin D. Race to the Front: The Materiel Foundations of Coalition Strategy in the Great War (2002) * Shotwell, James T. Economic and Social History of the World War (1924) * Thorp, William Long. Business Annals: United States, England, France, Germany, Austria, Russia, Sweden Netherlands, Italy, Argentina, Brazil, Canada, South Africa, Australia, India, Japan, China (1926) capsule summary of conditions in each country for each quarter-year 1790-1925 * Winter, J. M. The Experience of World War I (2nd ed 2005) Battles and Campaigns Western Front * * * despite the title covers entire war * general military history * Gilbert, Martin. The Somme: Heroism and Horror in the First World War (2007) excerpt and text search * Harris, J. P. Douglas Haig and the First World War (2009) excerpt and text search * [http://www.stratnet.ucalgary.ca/publications/pdf/herwig_operation-michael_nov2001.pdf Herwig, Holger H. Operation Michael: The “Last Card” 2001] German Spring Offensive in 1918 * Lengel, Edward G. To Conquer Hell: The Meuse-Argonne, 1918 The Epic Battle That Ended the First World War (2009) excerpt and text search * * * * Tuchman, Barbara. The Guns of August, tells of the opening diplomatic and military manoeuvres. * * Wolff, Leon. In Flanders Fields: The 1917 Campaign (1958) Specialty military topics Infantry * Bidwell, Shelford and Graham, Dominick. Firepower: British Army Weapons and Theories of War, 1904-1945 (1992) * Gudmundsson, Bruce I. Stormtroop Tactics: Innovation in the German Army, 1914-1918 (1989) * [http://www.vlib.us/medical/casucalc/warcasuTC.htm Albert G. Love, War Casualties (1931) online] statistics and how compiled for U.S. Army * Lewis-Stempel, John. "Six Weeks: The Short and Gallant Life of the British Officer in the First World War" (2010) (ISBN 978-0-297-86006-8) * Messenger, Charles. Call To Arms: The British Army 1914-1918 (2005) (ISBN 0-297-84695-7), recruitment, training, supplying of officers & men * Sheffield, G. D. Leadership in the Trenches: Officer-Man Relations, Morale and Discipline in the British Army in the Era of the First World War (2000) * Smith, Leonard V. Between Mutiny and Obedience. The Case of the French Fifth Infantry Division during World War I (1994) * * * Weber, Thomas. Hitler's First War: Adolf Hitler, the Men of the List Regiment, and the First World War (2010) Intelligence * Beesly, Patrick. Room 40 London: Hamish Hamilton, 1982. Covers the breaking of German codes by RN intelligence, Zimmermann telegram, and confusion at Jutland * Kahn, David. The Codebreakers Scribners, 1996. Covers the breaking of Russian codes and the victory at Tannenberg * Khan, David The Reader of Gentlemen's Mail: Herbert O. Yardley and the Birth of American Codebreaking (2004) * Parr, Edward. "Kingdoms Fall: The Laxenburg Message" (2013). Fact-based fictional account of Secret Intelligence Service agents during World War I, including Suvla Bay landing, Salonika landing, Battle of Verdun. First of a trilogy. * Tuchman, Barbara W. The Zimmermann Telegram (1966) Weapons Air War * Angelucci, Enzo, Matricardi, Paolo. World Aircraft: Origins-World War I (1979). ISBN 0-528-88165-5. * Bennett, Leon. Three Wings for the Red Baron: Von Richthofen, Strategy, Tactics, and Airplanes (2001). ISBN 1-57249-213-9. 248 pgs. * Bickers, Richard Townshend. The First Great Air War (1989). ISBN 0-340-50824-8. 277 pgs. * Boelcke,Oswald, An Aviators Field Book,1914-1916 (1991) ISBN 0898391636203 pgs. * Chajkowsky, William E., Royal Flying Corps, Bordon to Texas to Beamsville (1979) Boston Mills Press, ISBN 0-919822-23-1. * Bowyer, Chaz. Royal Flying Corps Communiques: 1917-1918 (1998). ISBN 1-898697-79-5. 258 pgs. * Chickering, Roger, et al. eds. Great War, Total War : Combat and Mobilization on the Western Front, 1914-1918 (Publications of the German Historical Institute) (2000). ISBN 0-521-77352-0. 584 pgs. * Clark, Alan. Aces high: The war in the air over the Western Front 1914-18 (1973). ISBN 0-297-99464-6. 191 pgs. * Cooke, James J.. The U.S. Air Service In the Great War: 1917-1919 (1996). ISBN 0-275-94862-5. 272 pgs. * Cormack, Andrew, Peter Cormack. British Air Forces (1) : 1914-1918 (Men-At-Arms Series, 341) (2000). Osprey Publishing (UK). ISBN 1-84176-001-3. 48 pgs. * Cowin, Hugh W. Allied Aviation of World War I: A Pictoral History of Allied Aviators and Aircraft of the Great War (2000). Osprey Aviation. ISBN 1-84176-226-1. 112 pgs. * Cowin, Hugh W. German and Austrian Aviation of World War I: A Pictorial Chronicle of the Airmen and Aircraft That Forged German Airpower (2000). Osprey Pub Co. ISBN 1-84176-069-2. 96 pgs. * * Cuneo, John R. Winged Mars (2 Volumes) (1942). The Military Service Publishing Company. 338 pgs. http://www.bettsbooks.com/w95020af.html * Diggens, Barry. September Evening: The Life and Final Combat of the German World War One Ace Werner Voss (2003). Grub Street. ISBN 1-904010-47-4. 192 pgs. * Dodds, Ronald. The Brave Young Wings (1980). Canada's Wings, Inc., Stittsville, Ontario, Canada. ISBN 0-920002-08-0. 302 pgs. * Editors, Time Life, Ezra Bowen. Knights of the Air (Epic of Flight) (1980). Warner Books Inc. ISBN 0-8094-3252-8. 192 pgs. * Frandsen, Bert. Hat in the Ring: The Birth of American Air Power in the Great War (2003). Smithsonian Books. ISBN 1-58834-150-X. 320 pgs. * Franks, Norman L. R., Frank W. Bailey, and Russell Guest. Above the Lines: The Aces and Fighter Units of the German Air Service, Naval Air Service and Flanders Marine Corps 1914-1918 (1994). Grub Street ISBN 0-948817-73-9. 259 pgs. * Franks, Norman L. R., Guest, Russell, and Alegi, Gregory. Above the War Fronts: The British Two-Seater Bomber Pilot and Observer Aces, the British Two-Seater Fighter Observer Aces, and the Belgian, Italian, Austro-Hungarian and Russian Fighter Aces 1914-1918 (1997). Grub Street (ISBN 1898697566). 218 pgs. * Franks, Norman L.R., Bailey, Frank W. Over the Front: A Complete Record of the Fighter Aces and Units of the United States and French Air Services, 1914-1918 (1992). Casemate Pub (ISBN 0948817542) * Franks, Norman L.R., Guest, Russell, Bailey, Frank W. Bloody April...Black September (1995). Grub Street (ISBN 1898697086). 314 pgs. * Franks, Norman, Bailey, Frank, Bailey, Frank W. The Storks: The Story of the Les Cigognes, France's Elite Fighter Group of Wwi (1998). Grub Street (ISBN 1898697817). 160 pgs. * Franks, Norman, Giblin, Hal. Under the Guns of the Kaiser's Aces: Bohme, Muller, Von Tutschek, Wolff : The Complete Record of Their Victories and Victims (2003). Grub Street (ISBN 1904010024). 192 pgs. * Franks, Norman, Wyngarden, Greg Van, Holmes, Tony. Fokker Dr I Aces of World War I (Osprey Aircraft of the Aces No 40) (2001). Osprey Aviation (ISBN 1841762237). 96 pgs. * Franks, Norman. Jasta Boelcke: The History of Jasta 2, 1916-1918 (2004). Grub Street (ISBN 1904010768). 224 pgs. * Franks, Norman. Sopwith Camel Aces of World War 1 (Aircraft of the Aces, 52) (2003). Osprey Publishing (UK) (ISBN 1841765341). 96 pgs. * Gibbons, Floyd. Red Knight of Germany: The Story of Baron Von Richthofen, Germany's Great War Bird (1927, 1979). Arno Press (ISBN 0405121679). 383 pgs. * Grinnel-Milne, Duncan. Wind in the Wires (1968) Doubleday Publishing (ISBN Not given). 259 pages with illus. * Grosz, Peter, Haddow, George, Schiemer, Peter. Austro-Hungarian Army Aircraft of World War I (2002). Flying Machines Press (ISBN 1891268058). 544 pgs. * Guttman, Jon, Holmes, Tony. SPA124 Lafayette Escadrille: American Volunteer Airmen in World War 1 (Aviation Elite Units, 17) (2004). Osprey Publishing (UK) (ISBN 1841767522). 128 pgs. * Guttman, Jon. Spad VII Aces of World War I (Osprey Aircraft of the Aces No 39) (2001). Osprey Aviation (ISBN 1841762229). 96 pgs. * Hepplewhite, Peter. World War I: In The Air (2003). Pan Macmillan (ISBN 0330410113). 144 pgs. * Herris, Jack. Pfalz Aircraft of World War I (Great War Aircraft in Profile, Volume 4) (2001). Flying Machines Press (ISBN 1891268155). 184 pgs. * Holley, I. B. Ideas and Weapons: Exploitation of the Aerial Weapon by the United States During World War I(1983) * Hudson, James J. Hostile Skies (1997). Syracuse University Press (ISBN 0815604653). 338 pgs. * Hurley, Alfred F. Billy Mitchell, Crusader for Air Power (1975) * Immelmann, Franz. Immelmann,The Eagle Of Lille (1990) ISBN 094789800X240 pgs. * Jeffers, H. Paul. Ace of Aces: The Life of Captain Eddie Rickenbacker (2003). Presidio Press (ISBN 0891417915). 352 pgs. * Johnson, Herbert A. Wingless Eagle: U.S. Army Aviation Through World War I (2001). University of North Carolina Press (ISBN 0807826278). 298 pgs. * Kennett, Lee. First Air War, 1914-1918 (1999). Free Press (ISBN 0684871203). 288 pgs. * Lewis, Cecil. "Sagittarius Rising", 1936 Greenhill Books, 332 pages, ISBN 1-85367-559-8 * Lawson, Eric and Jane Lawson. The First Air Campaign, August 1914-November 1918 (1996) * Leaman, Paul. Fokker Dr.I Triplane: A World War One Legend (2003). Classic Publications (ISBN 1903223288). 224 pgs. * McKee, Alexander. The Friendless Sky (1984). Academy Chicago Publishers (ISBN 0586058230). 256 pgs. * Morrow, John. German Air Power in World War I. Lincoln: University of Nebraska Press, 1982. Contains design and production figures, as well as economic influences. * Morrow, John H., Jr. The Great War in the Air (1993). Smithsonian Books (ISBN 1560982381). 464 pgs. * O'Connor, Martin. Air Aces of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, 1914-1918 (1986). Flying Machines Press (ISBN 1891268066). 338 pgs. * O'Connor, Mike. Airfields & Airmen: Cambrai (Battleground Europe)'' (2003). Pen & Sword Books (ISBN 0850529581). 176 pgs. * Outlet, Bernard Fitzsimons (Editor) /. Warplanes & Air Battles Of World War I (1973, 1988). Beekman House / Crescent (ISBN 0517130890). 160 pgs. * Owers, Colin. De Havilland Aircraft of World War I: Volume 1, D.H.1-D.H.4 (Great War Aircraft in Profile, Volume 5) (2001). Flying Machines Press (ISBN 1891268171). 88 pgs. * Revell, Alex. Victoria Cross WW I: WWI Airmen and Their Aircraft (1997). Flying Machines Press (ISBN 1891268007). 96 pgs. * Richthofen, Manfred Von, Franks, Norman. The Red Air Fighter (1999). Stackpole Books (ISBN 1853673625). 192 pgs. * Rickenbacker, Eddie V. Fighting the Flying Circus: The Greatest True Air Adventure to Come Out of World War I (2001). Doubleday Books (ISBN 0385505590). 324 pgs. * Shores, Christopher, Rolfe, Mark. British and Empire Aces of World War I (Osprey Aircraft of the Aces No 45) (2001). Osprey Publishing (UK) (ISBN 1841763772). 96 pgs. * Simkins, Peter. Air Fighting 1914-1918 (The Struggle for Air Superiority over the Western Front) (1978). Imperial War Museum. 80 pgs. * Smith, Adrian. Mick Mannock, Fighter Pilot: Myth, Life and Politics (Studies in Military and Strategic History) (2001). Palgrave MacMillan (ISBN 0333778987). 211 pgs. * Staff, Vigilant, Sykes, Claud W., Franks, Norman. German War Birds (1994). Greenhill Books (ISBN 1853671649). 288 pgs. * Treadwell, Terry C. America's First Air War (2000). MBI Publishing (ISBN 0760309868). 176 pgs. * Vanwyngarden, Greg. Richthofen's Flying Circus: Jagdgeschwader Nr 1 (Aviation Elite Units, 16) (2004). Osprey Publishing (UK) (ISBN 1841767263). 128 pgs. * Winter, Denis. First of the Few. London: Allen Lane/Penguin, 1982. Coverage of the British air war, with extensive bibliographical notes. * Wise, S.F., Canadian Airmen and the First World War: The Official History of the Royal Canadian Air Force, Vol. 1, (1980). University of Toronto Press, ISBN 0-8020-2379-7. * Wood, Alan C. Aces and Airmen of Ww1 (2002). Brassey's Inc. ISBN 1-85753-380-1. 176 pgs. Gas * Haber, L. F. The Poisonous Cloud: Chemical Warfare in the First World War (1986); * Palazzo, Albert. Seeking Victory on the Western Front: The British Army and Chemical Warfare in World War I (2000) * Richter, Donald. Chemical Soldiers: British Gas Warfare in World War I (1992) * Freemantle, Michael. Gas! Gas! Quick, Boys!: How Chemistry Changed the First World War (2012) Submarines * John Abbatiello. Anti-Submarine Warfare in World War I: British Naval Aviation and the Defeat of the U-Boats (2005) * Gray, Edwyn A. The U-Boat War, 1914-1918 (1994) * van der Vat, Dan. The Atlantic Campaign. (1988). Connects submarine and antisubmarine operations between wars, and suggests a continuous war. * Price, Alfred, Dr. Aircraft versus the Submarine. Deals with technical developments, including the first dipping hydrophones. * Thomas, Lowell. Raiders Of The Deep (1928, 2004) Tanks * Fuller, J.F.C. Tanks in the Great War (1920) * Guderian, Heinz. Achtung! Panzer (1937) * Wilson, Dale E. Treat 'Em Rough!: The Birth of American Armor, 1917-20 (1989) Popular histories and documentaries * Taylor, A. J. P. The First World War: An Illustrated History, Hamish Hamilton, 1963 * Editors of American Heritage. History of WWI. Simon & Schuster, 1964. popular * Strachan, Hew ed. The Oxford Illustrated History of the First World War, a collection of chapters from various scholars * Toland, John. No Man's Land. 1918 - The Last Year of the Great War (1980) * The Great War, television documentary by the BBC. Cultural, literary, artistic, memorials * Cruickshank, John. Variations on Catastrophe: Some French Responses to the Great War (1982) * Ekstein, Modris, Rites of Spring: The Great War and the Birth of the Modern Age (1989). * , classic study of WWI literature * Bairnsfather, Bruce Bullets & Billets (1916) . Cartoons. * Hynes, Samuel. A War Imagined: The First World War in English Culture (1987) * * James, Pearl. The New Death: American Modernism and World War I (University of Virginia Press; 2013) 272 pages; responses to war by Willa Cather, William Faulkner, F. Scott Fitzgerald, and Ernest Hemingway. *Mosse, George L. Fallen Soldiers: Reshaping the Memory of the World Wars (1991) * Parfitt, George. Fiction of the First World War: A Study (London: Faber 1990). *Raitt, Suzanne and Trudi Tateeds. Women's Fiction and the Great War (1997) *Remarque, Erich Maria. All Quiet On the Western Front *Robb, George. British Culture And The First World War (2002) *Roshwald, Aviel Roshwald . European Culture in the Great War : The Arts, Entertainment and Propaganda, 1914-1918 (2002) * *Stallworthy Jon. Great Poets of World War I: Poetry from the Great War (2002), brief *Vance, Jonathan F. Death So Noble: Memory, Meaning, and the First World War (1997) *Verhey, Jeffrey. The Spirit of 1914: Militarism, Myth and Mobilization in Germany (2000) * Viney, Nigel. Images of Wartime: British Art and Artists of World War I (1991) * Watson, Janet S. K. Fighting Different Wars: Experience, Memory, and the First World War in Britain (2004). * Winter, Jay. Sites of Memory, Sites of Mourning: The Great War in European Cultural History (1995), *Wood, Richard and David Culbert. Film and Propaganda in America: A Documentary History: World War I - Vol. 1 (1990) Poetry and songs * On Receiving News of the War, (1914) poem by Isaac Rosenberg *''In Flanders Fields, (1915) poem by John McCrae http://www.english.emory.edu/LostPoets/McCrae.html * ''Anthem for Doomed Youth, (1917) poem by Wilfred Owen * Dulce et Decorum Est,(1917) poem by Wilfred Owen * Disabled,(1917) poem by Wilfred Owen * Base details,(1918) poem by Siegfried Sassoon * They, (1918) poem by Siegfried Sassoon * And The Band Played Waltzing Matilda, (1972) song by Eric Bogle * Over There, (1917) theme song of the war by George M. Cohan Books and novels * Le Feu (Under Fire) (1916), novel by Henri Barbusse * Rilla of Ingleside (1920), novel by L.M. Montgomery, an account of the war as experienced by Canadian women of the time * Storm of Steel, autobiography of Ernst Jünger. First published 1920 and revised several times through 1961 * Three Soldiers (1921), novel by John Dos Passos * The Enormous Room (1922), novel by E.E. Cummings * Pădurea Spânzuraţilor/Forest of the Hanged (1922), a novel by Romanian writer Liviu Rebreanu about the drama of the Romanian ethnics from Ardeal who were forced to fight against Romania. The author's brother, Emil Rebreanu, was hanged in 1917 by the Austro-Hungarian army for defection. * Seven Pillars of Wisdom (1922) by T. E. Lawrence * The Good Soldier Švejk (1923), satirical novel by Jaroslav Hašek * Parade's End (1924-1928), four-part novel (Some Do Not . . ., No More Parades, A Man Could Stand Up, The Last Post) by Ford Madox Ford * Private 12768: Memoir of a Tommy (1926, first published 2005), memoir by John Jackson, ISBN 9780752431840 * A Farewell to Arms (1929), novel by Ernest Hemingway * All Quiet on the Western Front (1929), novel written by Erich Maria Remarque * Death of a Hero (1929), novel by Richard Aldington * Goodbye to All That (1929), autobiography of Robert Graves * The Middle Parts of Fortune (1929, 1977), a novel by Frederic Manning * A Subaltern's War (1929), a novel by Charles Edmund Carrington * The Wet Flanders Plain (1929), a novel by Henry Williamson * Her Privates We (1930, 1999), a novel by Frederic Manning * Generals Die in Bed (1930), novel by Charles Yale Harrison * Memoirs of an Infantry Officer (1930), novel by Siegfried Sassoon * The Patriot's Progress (1930), a novel by Henry Williamson * Testament of Youth (1933), memoir by Vera Brittain * Winged Victory (1934), a novel by V.M. Yeates * God's Sparrows (1937), a novel by Philip Child * Un anno sull'altipiano (A Year on the Plateau) (1938), novel by Emilio Lussu * ''World's End'' (1940), first novel in Upton Sinclair's Pulitzer Prize winning Lanny Budd series * Chronicles of Ancient Sunlight (1951-1969), a series of novels by Henry Williamson * The Bartholomew Bandy novels (1962, 1973–76) (Three Cheers for Me!, That's Me in the Middle and It's Me Again) by Donald Jack. * The Wars (1977), novel by Timothy Findley * The Otto Prohaska Novels (1991-1994) (A Sailor of Austria, The Emperor's Coloured Coat, The Two-Headed Eagle and Tomorrow the World), novels by John Biggins * Regeneration (1991), The Eye in the Door, 1993; The Ghost Road novels by Pat Barker * Birdsong (1993), novel by Sebastian Faulks * Deafening (2003), book written by Frances Itani * No Graves As Yet (2003), first volume of a trilogy of novels by Anne Perry * A Long, Long Way (2005), novel by Sebastian Barry * To the Last Man (2005), novel by Jeff Shaara * A Young Man's War (2008), letters from the Front by Alec Ward * Kingdoms Fall: The Laxenburg Message (2013), a novel by Edward Parr Films, plays, television series and mini-series * The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (1921), movie directed by Rex Ingram, based on a novel by Vicente Blasco Ibáñez * Mare Nostrum (1926), movie directed by Rex Ingram, based on a novel by Vicente Blasco Ibáñez * Wings (1927), directed by William A. Wellman tells the story about two fighter pilots, only silent movie to win the Academy Oscar. * Journey's End (1928), play written by R. C. Sherriff * All Quiet on the Western Front (1930), movie directed by Lewis Milestone, based on the novel by Erich Maria Remarque (1929) * Hell's Angels (1930), movie directed by Howard Hughes * Grand Illusion (1937), directed by Jean Renoir * Sergeant York (1941), movie directed by Howard Hawks * Yankee Doodle Dandy (1942), directed by Michael Curtiz * Paths of Glory (1957), movie directed by Stanley Kubrick, based on the novel by Humphrey Cobb (1935) *''Marš na Drinu'' (1964), Serbian war film about a Serbian artillery battalion in the Battle of Cer * Lawrence of Arabia (1962), movie covering events surrounding T. E. Lawrence in the pan-Arabian Theatre, starring Peter O'Toole, Alec Guinness, Anthony Quinn, and Omar Sharif and directed by David Lean * World War I (1964), CBS News documentary narrated by Robert Ryan * The Great War (1964) TV series by Correlli Barnett and others of BBC *''Doctor Zhivago'' (1965), movie by David Lean, based on the novel by Boris Pasternak, deals with Russia's involvement in the war and how it led to that country's Revolution. * The Blue Max (1966), movie directed by John Guillermin, titled after the Prussian military award, or Pour le Mérite * Oh! What a Lovely War(1969), film directed by Richard Attenborough, based on the stage musical Oh, What a Lovely War! (1963) by Joan Littlewood and Theatre Workshop. * Many Wars Ago (1970) (Italian title; Uomini Contro), set during the Isonzo campaign, where many tired Italian soldiers begin a mutiny. * Johnny Got His Gun (1971), movie directed by Dalton Trumbo * Gallipoli (1981), movie directed by Peter Weir * Observe the Sons of Ulster Marching Towards the Somme, (1985), play by Frank McGuinness * The Lighthorsemen (1987), movie directed by Simon Wincer * Blackadder Goes Forth (1989), TV series by Richard Curtis and Ben Elton * Regeneration (1997), movie directed by Gillies MacKinnon, based on the novel by Pat Barker (1991) * The Lost Battalion (2001), movie and screenplay directed by Russell Mulcahy * A Very Long Engagement (2004), movie directed by Jean-Pierre Jeunet, based on the novel by Sebastien Japrisot (1991) * Joyeux Noël (2005), Based on the 1914 Christmas truce. * Passchendaele (2006), movie directed by and starring Paul Gross *''Flyboys'' (2006), Movie directed by Tony Bill, tells the story of American pilots who volunteered for the French military before America entered World War I. External links *[http://www.booknotes.org/Watch/159925-1/Michael+Howard.aspx Booknotes interview with Michael Howard on The First World War, March 16, 2003.] Books Category:Bibliographies of wars and conflicts